Saving An Angel
by Demon-Wolf-Kipcha
Summary: A story that concentrates on Setsuna. You'll find that it is a lot like a part in Bleach but a little altered, of course. Read and review! The chapters are short, but decent. Seven chapters up so far.
1. Isolation

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The sound of water dripping was the only sound that could be heard from the stone cell. A girl was huddled up against the wall. When she shifted, she could hear her chains. Her shirt had two big slits on the back. She heard footsteps and lifted her head. The large door opened to reveal two guards and a familiar face. The guards were heavily armored. The man in the middle had a bird mask on his face, so his face was hidden. On his belt he had a large war-hammer. The large man walked over to her and knelt down. He undid the chains, tied her hands together, and took her arm to help her stand up.

"Come on. You have to go to your new holding place."

Setsuna nodded and obediently followed. He lead the way while the other two guards followed close behind. They walked outside. The light of day almost blinded her. The light revealed that he had large brown wings on his back. They walked to the edge of the cliff. Everything beyond was thick forest and blue sky.

"Release your wings Setsuna. Don't try to escape." She obeyed and a pair of large white wings appeared on her back. They all took off into the air. The quite flight lasted about 5 minutes, then they spotted another cliff. They headed for it and landed in front of a large tower.

"Come on, follow me." They all walked inside the large tower and started up a long flight of stairs. Finally, they arrived at a steel door with a little window on it. The man opened it and lead her inside. The guards followed her inside. It was a large, empty room with nothing but a long window at the other end, which let a stream of light in. Setsuna followed him to the other end. She turned around and he undid the rope around her wrists so she could move freely. He took out a little red collar with four hooks on it. He put it around her neck and secured it.

"This is the security collar you have to wear." She felt a slight shock, and her wings retracted.

"The collar restricts you from releasing your wings." He turned to the guards. "Can you leave? We'll be fine."

The guards hesitated, but turned around and left. He looked out the long window. "They say that this window is put here so you can stare out at the execution site and think of what you've done as you wait your you're final days. Load of bull..." Setsuna didn't reply, but sat against the wall silently. He knelt down in front of her with a soft look in his eyes and put his hands on her shoulders. Setsuna looked up at him.

"By now, you must know why you were captured and sent here." Setsuna nodded. He sighed and frowned.

"Personally, I don't believe you deserve this fate. They exiled you. They have no right to do what they are doing."

Setsuna actually spoke up. "I know, Jed. It doesn't have anything to do with you. I don't believe you would do something like this. You were the only one here who actually cared about me. You're like a father to me."

Jed smiled and gave her a hug.

"That's why I'm sorry about all this. It's not like I want to see you die." He stood up and walked to the door. He gave her one last sympathetic look, then left.


	2. The Journey

"Are we almost there?"

"I think... Let me check." Asuna took out her map. "Ugh, I can't read this stupid thing!"

A group of five people were wandering, almost lost, in the forest: Yue, Nodoka, Konoka, Negi, and Asuna. Yue grabbed the map.

"Uh... You're kind of looking at it upside down. Maybe I should keep the map from now on. Let's see... Just a little further north and we should reach our last landmark. A cave in the side of the mountain up ahead." Asuna yawned and ran up next to Konoka. "So what are we doing again?"

"We're trying to find the place where they took Setsuna."

"How did you find out where they took her?"

"I found it looking through our room. It isn't on an exact place on this map, but I know where to go."

They had already traveled very far to get here. They've been traveling for a day now, and used what forms of transportation they had available to them. As they walked on, Konoka remembered what happened a few days before.

_**Flashback...**_

Setsuna Sakurazaki and Konoka Konoe were in their dorm room. Setsuna stepped out of the bathroom, clean and dressed. Konoka giggled. "Aren't we all nice and pretty today?" Setsuna just blushed and started putting her textbooks in her backpack. She then stood up and turned away to leave. "Gotta go." Konoka, however, thought otherwise. She grabbed Setsuna's arm and pulled her backwards, forcing Setsuna to sit next to her. "Class doesn't start for about another hour, silly. Why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

"Well, I, uh..."

"Never mind... Se-chan, I don't get it. We're in college now, and you're still avoiding conversation."

"But... There isn't much to talk about, ojou-sama..."

"I told you, don't call me that! Call me Kono-chan, like you used to."

"Sorry Kono-chan."

Konoka pouted and layed back on her bed. She sighed. "I miss our junior high school days. When we first met Negi-kun and life got... weird."

Setsuna, seeing no escape now, put her backpack down. "Huh?"

"It's just that, we got way too used to all the weird things that kept happening every day. After it all stopped, life got boring."

Konoka sighed again and sat up. She leaned against Setsuna. "You also talked to me more." Setsuna just stared at her.

"Ojou-sama."

"Kono-chan."

"K-Kono-chan, you remember that time in Kyoto? When you were captured by the Hoganji Faction?"

"Oh yeah! That was scary. I also got to see you're wings!"

"Yeah... So, you really didn't think I looked weird or ugly?"

"What? No way! I thought you looked awesome. Like an angel."

Setsuna blushed. "Really?"

"Of course. Like my guardian angel." Setsuna didn't reply. She stared at the floor for a while. Suddenly, something crashed through the dorm wall. Konoka screamed, and Setsuna grabbed her sword, Yunagi, and stood in front of her. When the dust cleared, Three armored men with spears and black wings stood in front of the girls. The one in the middle stepped forward.

"Are one of you Setsuna Sakurazaki?"

Setsuna reluctantly stepped forward. Konoka looked at her. "Se-chan, who are these people?"

Setsuna remained silent. She stared at them with expressionless eyes.

"What do you want?"

"We were sent here to retrieve you and bring you back to our tribe."

"The bird tribe?"

They nodded.

"Why? What do they want with an exiled member?"

"It isn't our choice to make, girl."

Setsuna didn't say anything.

"Drop your weapon and come with us."

Setsuna sighed. She put both hands in the air and dropped her sword. One man seized the sword. Another grabbed her wrists and bound her hands together. Konoka stepped forward. "Wait a minute," The one with her sword pointed his spear at her. Setsuna spoke up."Don't, Konoka. I must do this. I was afraid this might happen but I never told you, and I'm sorry for that."

_**End Flashback**_

Konoka shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. When she looked, she noticed that they were getting close to the location. She could see the cave up ahead.

_'I'm sorry for defying you, Se-chan, but I can't let them hurt you.'_


	3. Allies

Setsuna stared out the window. The execution site. Where she was sentenced to die. She was accused of breaking tribe laws and revealing her true self to outsiders. The site was at the edge of the cliff. A small stage was where they'd make her stand. The Executioner would be directly behind her, holding the byaketsu. The byaketsu was an all white sword. Even its blade was white. It was sheathed a this moment, but when it was being used and the chi is flowing in it, it's said to be able kill an entire army. She always heard those rumors when she was little. She had seen so many executions, since the public was allowed to see the wrong-doer during the execution. When the signal was given, the sword was pushed through the body, between the wings. At least it was quick. Setsuna wasn't really bothered by the execution. She was never sure if she'd really be punished for her actions, since she was already exiled from the tribe, but it happened, and there was nothing she could do about it. She just wished she could've said a proper goodbye to Konoka before she was taken... No... That would've made it harder.

The only person she had now was Jed. Jed took care of her when she was young. He wasn't an actual member of her family, but she saw him as one. She did have parents, though they kept their distance from her most of the time. Jed was the one she'd meet up with later, and he'd take her on a trip or to get something to eat. He was like a father to her. He was also a member of the guard. He still is, but he wasn't sure he wanted to stay a member. The tribe acquired a new leader recently. He mentioned that something wasn't right about him and the actions he was taking. It was definitely unusual for him to send guards to apprehend Setsuna, after being exiled from the tribe for so long. Not only that, but she did't even have a fair trial. The execution was a direct order.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. She did't bother turning around.

"Setsuna. It's me." Setsuna turned around and was shocked to see another familiar face. Ken. He was a scrawny, but strong fighter in his twenties. He had bright red spikey hair and triangular markings on his face. He stared at her with his emerald green eyes.

"Ichihiro?"

"In the flesh."

Ken Ichihiro. She had instantly recognized him, even after all these years. He was her childhood friend. She almost forgot about him. He quietly walked over and looked out the window. "The byaketsu... It's amazing really. One sword that can kill armies of people at once."

"Yeah."

Ken glanced at her. He sat down next to her. "It's been a long time. I was always hoping to see you again... Just not like this."

"Ditto."

"How's Konoka-san?"

"Fine. At least, she was when I last saw her." Ken nodded. "Good." They sat in silence for a while, then Ken spoke up.

"I'm sorry that they are doing this. I spoke to Jed about it. I think it's strange too."

"You did?"

"Of course I did. Me and Jed are the last few remaining guard members that are from this tribe. The others are from wherever that mangy crow is from."

"So he's a crow?"

"Yeah. Listen, I found out about something that I think you should know." He got closer and spoke in a whisper. " I snuck into some of the forbidden rooms. I know, I shouldn't have. His name is Sakuya. He was just a wandering stranger who came to stay in our lands. Then, our last leader mysteriously 'died.' Elder has no clue how it happened either. He took over after filling our people's heads with lies. Eventually, he became our leader. I have a weird feeling about him. I think he's up to something, and you have a big role in it."

Setsuna didn't respond.

"If there is something going on, at least you won't have to see it." He stood up and stretched. He walked halfway to the door and stopped. "You know what makes it worse for me?" He turned around.

"Ken..."

" We've been friends ever since we were practically babies. I had your back, you had mine. We were inseparable. Then you met Konoka. You spent a lot of time with her and always talked about her. I grew a little... jealous."

"Ken, I don't-"

"Let me finish. You spent more time over at her house. I even noticed how you looked at her. It was a look you had never given anyone else before. You were so happy. That made me feel jealous. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I will. The truth is... I fell in love with you. I was foolish for doing so, but I did. That's why I was jealous of your feelings toward her."

She tried to interrupt, but he laughed. " Don't tell me you aren't in love with her, because I could always tell. It was so obvious. Anyway, I had to tell you now, since it may be too late."

"...Alright."

"Okay. I'll see around, hopefully." He left. Setsuna sighed and sat back to be engulfed in silence again.


	4. Enemies

A few more hours passed. It was about mid-day now. Setsuna sat by the window and stared out at the execution site. She looked at the door when she heard a sudden noise. A tall man in with large black wings and a black and red robe walked in. He had a creepy grin on his face constantly. She recognized him as the tribe's new leader from Ken's descriptions. Sakuya. She stood back up, her expression anything but happy. He held up his hands.

"Calm down. You are Sakurazaki-San, correct?"

"You should know. You're the one who put me in here." She didn't even know this guy and she already hated him.

"Now, relax. Obviously, I can't do you any harm. You can't either, apparently."

Setsuna remembered that she couldn't release her wings and her sword was under Jed's protection. She couldn't act up, or she'd be in more trouble than she's already in. Sakuya walked closer to her. She took a step back.

"This is for your own good. If I let people reveal who we are, who knows what would happen. Here."

He tossed a small key to her. "You don't really need that ugly thing around your neck." Setsuna accepted the key and unlocked her collar, never looking away from Sakuya. As soon as it came off, her wings came out. She stretched them. Sakuya eyed her wings.

"Aw, white wings. That's rare. Many believe that people in your position are bad luck."

"Shut it."

"Oh my. Aren't we grumpy today? Don't be like that. You barely know me."

"I know enough about you."

"But... I could free you."

Setsuna froze. Sakuya grinned and came closer. "But I won't."

He backed off. He walked over to the door and turned around. "I just wanted to see your face when you realized that you'll never see any of your friends, family, and others you care about. You'll never give them a proper goodbye, or be able to explain anything to them before you die. That must be hard."

He flashed an evil smile and left. Setsuna shook. Not from fear, but from the truth in his words. He was completely right. She dropped to her knees. She'd be leaving everyone. She would never see them again. Negi, Asuna, Nodoka, Konoka... all her new friends at Shinra. Ken and Jed. She realized something else too. If she died now, she'd be unable to keep her life-long vow of protecting Konoka, the person dearest to her. And to know that her execution isn't even for the right reason... it would just be the trigger for her tribe's possible demise. Then Sakuya had to come and see her and tease her by dangling hope in front of her, then jerking it away from her. He mocked her, and knew that it would make her realize everything. it killed her inside. She tensed, then screamed at the top of her lungs.

On the other side of the door, Sakuya listened to the loud and long scream. he grinned and laughed silently.He calmly walked away, already planning his next moves.

The rescue group was located outside of the cave. Yue was scanning over the map with Negi.

"This is supposed to be one of the blind security spots in the tribe village. We shouldn't be spotted if we go through here. We'll have to consult Konoka's map from here."

Konoka had a map of the village. She took it out and scanned over it. "There is a holding place for people sentenced to death. The execution site is right next to it. We'll have to hurry if we want to make it." Negi stood up to take control.

"Alright! We'll split up! Yue and Nodoka, take the underground entrance. Is there another blind spot?"

Konoka replied, "Up above this exact spot."

"Okay. Konoka and Asuna will fly with me over the entrance."

With that, Negi's staff levitated and he got on. Konoka and Asuna sat behind him. They took off, leaving Yue and Nodoka, who were already entering the cave.


	5. New Alliances

Negi, Asuna, and Konoka soared over the surrounding village wall. Asuna looked around nervously.

"Won't they see us?"

Negi sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. They might. The spell that cloaks us is meant to work for non-magic users. I'm not sure about the ones who rely on chi."

Asuna pointed ahead of them. "See that cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"If we fly into it, we might be able to hide."

"Oh! Good idea Asuna!" Konoka thought for a minute.

"Negi-kun, would your air magic keep the cloud moving with us? Then we'd look like a regular cloud."

"Good idea. You two sure are on top of things today."

Asuna waived his comment off. "Whatever, let's just get going already."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the ground, we join Yue and Nodoka...

Yue and Nodoka searched the grounds of the small cave for the hidden underground entrance. Nodoka was tracing over the map.

"Are you sure it's here?"

"Absolutely. During one of their tribe wars, their enemies constructed secret entrances to infiltrate the village. Only one is supposed to still be here, and it should be around here."

Nodoka went back to scanning the map. She wasn't looking and tripped on something. She seemed to disappear as she slipped into a hole. Yue ran over the opening and looked down. It was a deep hole, but it had a slope that someone could slide down.

"Ow..."

"Hold on, I'm coming down!" Yue jumped down the hole and slid down a winding path. She landed on her feet using an air spell and saw Nodoka beside her, sitting on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think we found the hole. Ow…"

Yue helped her up. "This place is black. I can't see a thing."

Nodoka nodded and put the map in her backpack. She took out her practice wand.

"Practi-Bigi-Naru-Ardescat."

A small flame appeared on the end of her wand, which illuminated the tunnel a little bit.

"Alright, let's go."

They started down the tunnel. There wasn't much to see. It was easy to tell the age of the tunnel. They had to think of way to get out if the tunnel suddenly collapsed on them. Nodoka stopped for a minute.

"Adeat!" Her Diarium Ejes (Thought-reading diary) appeared in her hand.

"Help me out Yue"

Yue held the other side of the book as Nodoka opened it.

"What are you doing?"

"We're closer than before. I wanted to see if I could reach Setsuna's mind yet."

"Alright."

"Setsuna Sakurazaki."

An image materialized in the blank pages. Suddenly, it was like they were seeing through Setsuna's eyes. They saw people standing on the edge of a cliff. These people were setting up the execution site. Some were surrounding a sheathed sword, as if preparing for something.

"We should hurry."

They closed the book and started forward again. Nodoka thought of something again.

"Yue, can you use your pactio card to communicate with Negi and the others?"

Yue nodded and took out her pactio card. She placed it on her forehead and searched for a connection.

_Negi! Can you hear me?_

After a few seconds, she heard a reply

_Yue? Yes, I can hear you._

_Good. Listen, the village is already preparing for Setsuna's execution. We have to hurry over there!_

_What about you?_

_We'll be- Ugh!!_

The link was broken when something collided with Yue. She was blown backwards by a powerful gust of wind. Nodoka ran over to her.

"Yue!"

Yue got back up and searched. Someone walked into the clearing. His wings gave of a small glow, so they could see clearly. He had a head of red, spiked hair, and red-orange and yellow wings. He drew his sword.

"You are trespassing on our territory. Either leave, or you'll have to fight me."

Yue stood up. "Then we'll take the latter. Adeat!" There was a flash of magical power. Yue had on a black cloak and witch's hat. In one hand, she had a broom. She pointed it at him.

"Sagitta Magica Fulguratio!"

A lightning arrow shot from the end of the broom. The man blocked it with his sword and countered. "Raimeiken!" He rushed forward as his sword crackled with electricity.

Yue backed up to stand next to Nodoka.

"Alright. If I distract him, can you bind him?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good. Then get on it." Nodoka jumped back right when Ken's sword made contact with Yue's broom. Yue struggled to hold his attack back. Nodoka was trying to remember the binding spell. Ren was starting overpower her.

"Hurry!!" Nodoka ran over to Ken. He never noticed her, since he was pre-occupied with Yue.

"Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae!" She placed her palm on his back, and before he turned around to see, magic arrows burst out of her palm and bound him. He dropped his sword and struggled. Yue backed away and sighed. She summoned her weapons away and Nodoka rushed over to her side excitedly.

"It-It actually worked!"

Yue grinned. "Yeah. Nice job."

Ren was still trying to break free. "I swear on the Shinmei School that I'll get free!"

Yue stooped and turned to him. "Shinmei School... isn't that where Setsuna-san said she learned her sword techniques?"

Nodoka nodded. Ren looked at them both. "You know Setsuna-chan?"

"Yes. Why, do you?"

Ren calmed down. "You're here to rescue her, aren't you?"

Yue crossed her arms. "Yeah, and you aren't going to get in our way."

"No. I won't. Instead, I will help you."

"And why should we trust you?"

"Because she is my friend, and, like you, I don't want her to die. My name is Ken Ichihiro."

Yue narrowed her eyes at him, but she tossed his sword at him. She nodded at Nodoka, and the restraints were undone. Ken stood up and sheathed his sword. He faced them and bowed.

"I apologize for the attack earlier. I was doing my duty as guard. But since you are here to save a friend, I say... screw my duties. Let's go and I'll explain on the way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Negi, Asuna, and Konoka were under attack also. A guard had spotted them and chased them down. Negi looked behind them, and saw the man gaining on them.

"Hold on girls! Acceleratio!"

The man beat his wings faster and caught up with them. He flew out in front of them and held up his hammer threateningly.

"State your names and your purpose for intruding on our land!"

Asuna held up a hand. "Uh... technically, we aren't _on_ your land."

Konoka looked at the man curiously. "Jed? I saw you in Setsuna's picture!"

"What? You know Setsuna?"

Negi spoke cautiously, "We are friends of hers, and we've come to rescue her."

Jed hung his hammer back on his belt and flew closer to them. He looked Konoka over.

"I see. You are Konoka Konoe. When Setsuna was little, she never stopped talking about you."

Konoka smiled. Jed backed up a little. "Well... I think I can help you."

"But wouldn't that be a bad thing to do?"

"No, not to me. She doesn't deserve what is happening to her right now. Now come on, we must hurry."

Jed turned and flew away, Negi and the others following. Negi spoke loudly, due to the wind blowing past them.

"So what about our two other friends? They were trying to sneak in from the underground entrance!"

"Ken patrols that area. If he has run into them, I'm sure they're fine."

Finally, after five minutes, they landed on a clearing and what was a long path. Jed folded his great brown wings in.

"From here, I suggest we walk. Or run. Setsuna's execution begins very soon." Without waiting for an answer, he took off running. Asuna watched him and scratched her head.

"He's so nice it's creepy. Are you sure he can be trusted?"

Konoka smiled in response. "Don't worry. I believe he can be trusted."

Negi picked up his staff. "Well, we had better hurry if we want to make it in time. Let's go!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakurazaki! Stand up!"

Setsuna looked over at the door. Five guards walked in, one carrying a rope. She sighed and stood up. One walked behind her and bound her wrists.

"You can release your wings."

Setsuna obeyed and let her white wings come out.

"Now walk."

Setsuna lowered her head and started forward, the guards following close behind. She was hading for the execution site, for her execution was scheduled to start very soon.


	6. The Execution

They flew out of the tower and landed. Then the bird warriors walked Setsuna to cliff. She lifted her head and looked around. She saw Jed and Ken's somber faces, Sakuya, and the executioner standing by the platform, a hand resting on the hilt of the sheathed sword that was to end her life. He wore a bird mask of white and black and large leather chained pants. His hand rested on the Byaketsu, which looked so plain in its sheathe, until taken out, that is. The guards lead her to the platform and she stepped up onto the platform. Many members of the village were there to watch. In some places, this event would be private and quick, but here they were free to watch if they wished. Setsuna remembered the villagers that shunned her because of her wings and what she was. They all looked sad and full of regret now, knowing that they had no right to end her life this way. She had done no wrong. Setsuna had this knowledge, but didn't bother to fight against his. Sakuya's words had stung her deeply, but there was nothing she could do now. Seeing no warning of fight in her, Sakuya ordered that she was unrestrained during her execution. She turned and faced the crowd of people and guards who came to watch. Sakuya stood at the front, grinning like he always did. Their village elder sat next to him, looking old and worn. He had the same feelings as everyone else here, but was too old to go against Sakuya. Sakuya would likely bring down any who opposed him. He then spoke with a loud, clear voice, despite his ancient age.

"Setsuna Sakurazaki, you have been charged with breaking our tribe laws and revealing our secret to outsiders. Do you understand this?"

Setsuna looked at him and nodded. He continued.

"Then do you have anything to say before we continue?"

"…Yes. I would like to ask you if you could leave the ones who know who we are alone. They mean us no harm, I assure you. I just request they not be harmed."

"Very well then. We will respect your wishes and leave them be. Ready the sword!"

The executioner nodded and unsheathed the sword. It's blade was a vibrant white and shone in the sunlight. He held it up to the sky, and the glow seemed to get brighter. The power of the sword came from it in waves and Setsuna even felt the waves pulse around her. In the crowd, Jed leaned forward to whisper the elder.

"You are aware of Sakuya's plans?"

He nodded gravely. "Yes I am. But there is noting we can do. The village can fight back, but Sakuya already has the guards' minds corrupted with his lies. All we can do is sit and wait, and be glad that at least this young one doesn't get to see her village's fall."

Jed bowed his head for a moment, and then backed off. He looked back up at Setsuna.

"I do respect your wisdom elder, but I will never forgive that we are killing a girl for a crime she shouldn't be wronged for."

"Yes, I know Jed."

Back on the cliff, the executioner now faced her back. The most frightening part of all this was that she wouldn't see the moment when she was to die. Setsuna spread her large white wings, hearing some in the crowd gasp, and others murmur about the glow of her wings. She felt the tip of the sword poke her back, between her two wings. She already felt a warm sensation, blood, running down her back, the power was so immense. She closed her eyes and waited.

"Now."

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter as she felt the tip move off her back and the executioner rear his arm back.

_This is it…Goodbye everyone._


	7. The Rescue

Setsuna closed her eyes and waited for the quick end to her life. The blade never touched her. She heard something like someone struggling and turned. She gasped in surprise. Asuna was blocking the blade with her own and Negi and Konoka were just landing. Asuna yelled and pushed forward, causing the huge executioner to stumble backwards. Negi and Konoka rushed over to Setsuna. She stared at them in confusion. Konoka smiled at her.

"What? I wasn't just going to let you die. You've saved me too many times for me to let that happen."

Negi handed her something. It was the Yunagi, her sword. "I thought you might need this. A gift from Jed."

Setsuna, still dazed, took her sword and nodded. Jed had landed by them.

"I know this isn't what you said you wanted, but we're stubborn. You should know that." He smiled at her and put a huge hand on her shoulder. Setsuna looked up at him and smiled back. She nodded and unsheathed her sword. She missed the way it gleamed in the sunlight. Negi interrupted the moment. " Uh, I know this is supposed to be a great reunion and all, but... There are other really angry people staring at us." Setsuna looked around to see several guards standing with their weapons ready and Sakuya's official symbol on their cloaks. "Alright, I see. Just go for the ones with the symbols on their cloaks. What about the others Jed?"

"They don't want to fight. They won't pose a threat." Konoka stared at Setsuna until she finally noticed.

"What?" She smiled and shook her head. "It's just really nice to see your wings again, Se-Chan."

Setsuna blushed in response. She had forgotten her wings have been out this whole time. Konoka laughed and surprised her with a big hug.

"Se-Chan, I was really worried about you. I missed you." Setsuna hesitated at first, and then hugged her back.

"I know. I missed you too."

She took a step back and turned to face their enemies. "Wait! Watch out Setsuna!"

She turned around to see a guard swing his broad sword at her, but a red streak blocked it and knocked him backwards. Ken stood with Yue and Nodoka. Ken had his blade out as it shined proudly in the sun's rays. He turned and grinned.

"Losing your touch, are you?" Setsuna scowled jokingly.

"Just distracted. I'll kick their butts next time."

"Well, that next time is now." Yue spoke up now. "So, are we a little late for the party?"

Asuna shook her head. "No, you're just in time." Jed laughed and ran to the cliff's edge. He spoke in a loud booming voice that captured everyone's full attention.

"Everyone! Loyal Villagers! You're leader has lied to you! He speaks of a great power while he fills you're heads with his lies! He really plans on destroying you and this village!" There was a great murmur of response from the crowd. The elder suddenly yelled out.

"No! Stop him! He must not wield the Byakuya!" Jed turned around to see Sakuya grasp the sword and yank it out of the ground. It still glowed white, and the glowing seemed to increase when he held it. He turned to our heroes and smiled wickedly.

"I guess there's no need for this disguise now." He waved his hand in the air and his image changed instantly. His wings turned jet black. His guards did the same thing and they all had sleek black wings. Jed lifted his hammer and took a swing at him, but Sakuya blocked it and knocked him back several feet away. He scanned the sword again.

"What power this sword obtains." He glided to the elder and stood in front of him. The elder sat still and didn't look up at him. Sakuya grinned.

"So you won't speak in your moment of death huh? Fine."

He raised his sword above his head and readied himself for his killing blow.

"Sagitta Magica Una Fulguratio!" A flash of white lightning struck the ground between them, causing Sakuya to jump back. Yue had her broom raised and pointed at him.

"Sorry. I felt as if we were being ignored." She had a sly grin on her face. Sakuya growled and charged at her. Nodoka looked at her book and yelled out to Yue.

"He's going to feint and strike you from behind!"

Sakuya did exactly what she had foretold and feinted a strike in front of her. Then he appeared behind her to strike, but she jerked her broom back and struck his ribs. He gasped and jumped back.

"So you twerps are stronger than you look. Good. More of a challenge."

He dashed to Nodoka's side and struck her head with the end of his sword hilt. She yelled and fell, unconscience. Yue intervened before he could strike again.

"Deflexio!" Her wind shield blocked his next strike. Jed came to aid her and fought him off with his hammer.

"Go get her to a safe place! Over there by Konoka!"

Ken and Setsuna were fighting off more guards just a few feet away. One tried to get her from behind and Ken blew his weapon away with a sweep of his wings. Then Setsuna brought him down. They were a pretty good team. Ken stood behind Setsuna.

"We have to get to Ken! He is the source of the trouble!"

"I know, but how? These guards won't let up."

"I'll watch your back. You go get Sakuya." Setsuna nodded and took off for the air. He followed close behind. She flew close to the ground and straight for Sakuya. She drew her blade and was ready to sneak attack him while he was distracted, but he turned and parried her blow. Jed was going to help, but she stopped him.

"I'll take care of Sakuya. You go make sure Konoka and the others stay safe!" Jed hesitantly turned and took off for the others. Sakuya backed off and grinned.

"Brave move, facing me alone. But very foolish of you as well." Setsuna scowled in response and lifted her sword.

"Raimeiken!" Her sword flashed with a bit of electricity and she dashed forward to attack him. He lifted his sword to meet her challenge. "Albican Raimeiken!" He parried her blow, which caused a bright white flash of clashing power and electricity, then a massive explosion, which knocked them both away from each other. Setsuna couldn't see, due to the flying dust and smoke. She coughed and strained her eyes to see her opponent.

"Shoot. Where'd he go?"

He then appeared in the smoke and dust behind her and charged for an attack. She heard a slightly familiar voice.

"Setsuna-san!" She was pushed out of the dust cloud by someone. She got up and Negi cast a wind spell to remove the cloud. "Flans Saltatio Pulverea!" The cloud of smoke and dust cleared away. Setsuna gasped. She saw Ken standing in front of Sakuya right where she was a minute ago. He was frozen in that spot. The blade stuck out of his back. He had his blade there to block the strike, but the byaketsu's tip had pierced through his blade and his body. His wings shuddered and he fell to the ground. Sakuya laughed and backed off. Setsuna screamed and rushed to him. Sakuya made no move to stop her. She fell to her knees beside him and picked his head up. His breathe was short and quick. His red uniform turned a deeper shade as he bled more. She felt tears build in her eyes.

"No... Ken, why did you do that?"

"Don't ask stupid questions like that Setsuna. He was going to kill you."

"I wasn't worth your death Ken!" He laughed a little and hacked up blood.

"Don't be silly. The point of all this trouble was to save your life. If I let you die, then that would put all our efforts in vain."

She was crying at this point. "Why can't you just stay out of these things?"

"When someone is in love... they can't help it. I'd do anything to protect you Setsuna. Even if it costs me my life. But you would know what I mean, wouldn't you Setsuna?" He glanced from her to Konoka, and back to her and smiled. Setsuna blushed, but Konoka didn't notice. "You know I've always loved you Setsuna. And even though I knew I wouldn't have a chance, I just wanted you to know it."

"K-Ken, please don't..."

"Don't let this village die. Kill Sakuya... for me. One more thing..." He winced in pain. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. "The elder said I would be the new village leader after Sakuya was dealt with. I guess that won't happen now...but...tell them, the villagers, that my last wish was to have Jed take my place. He has all the qualities that would make him capable, and he is kind, caring, and strong. I would wish him leader. Will you do that?" Setsuna nodded shakily. He gave one last shudder, then he finally passed on. Konoka took a step closer to her.

"Se-Chan? Are you okay?"

"Get somewhere safe"

"What?"

Setsuna picked up her sword and stood up. She looked angry now.

"Get somewhere safe. I'm going to keep my word for Ken. Sakuya. Will. Die."

"O-Okay..." They all backed out of the way as she spread her wings and took off for Sakuya. He grinned and lifted his sword to meet her final challenge.


End file.
